La fin
by anya12
Summary: Comment V*** fut vaincu par...


Ce n'était pas un été comme les autres à Privet Drive. Non seulement Harry Potter devait rester dans sa chambre pour éviter les méchancetés de son cousin Dudley, mais en plus de cela, Harry devait rester cacher de Lord Voldemort, le puissant sorcier du mal qui été revenu à la vie en juin dernier. Pourtant, Harry tentait de vivre normalement et de ne pas montrer son appréhension, car pour rien au monde il ne voudrait que son oncle et sa tante le prennent pour un peureux en plus de tout ce qu'ils disaient déjà sur lui.  
  
Harry, comme tout les matins, attendait à sa fenêtre que Hedwige, sa magnifique chouette blanche, revienne de la chasse. Harry lui avait interdit d'aller trop loin en raison de la tension qui régnait autour de lui...il avait besoin d'un ami près de lui. Pourtant, cela faisait deux semaines que Hedwige était partie, et il se sentait terriblement seul.  
  
Car Harry Potter, n'avait pas de nouvelles de ses amis, Ron et Hermione. Pourtant il pensait que c'était mieux ainsi, car si Voldemort était à sa recherche, il valait mieux qu'il ne sache pas où trouver ses amis. Mais jamais Harry ne s'était sentit si seul et si désemparé: le plus grand tueur de tout les temps était à sa recherche, sa famille ne s'en préoccupait pas, Mrs Figgs, la vieille voisine aux chats était partie, et pour clore le tout, Sirius Black, son parrain, n'était pas près de lui, mais avec le professeur Dumbledore pour préparer une contre attaque à Voldemort. Sirius se contentait de lui envoyer des hiboux toute les semaines pour savoir s'il allait bien, mais ce qui exaspérait le plus Harry, c'est que lorsqu'il lui avait demander s'il pouvait le rejoindre à Poudlard, Sirius lui avait rétorqué que la maison des Dursley était une meilleure cachette que Poudlard...  
  
Mais pourtant, on avait toujours dit à Harry que Poudlard était l'endroit le plus sûr au monde, alors Harry ne comprenait plus rien, et il ne savait plus quoi faire. En tout cas, il était sûr d'une chose, il ne voulait pas rester ici, à Privet Drive, dans le monde des Moldus, sans aucune protection, et sans personne pour l'aider en cas de grand danger.  
  
Tout à-coup, il se rendit compte qu'il s'était rassit sur son lit, tout en pensant à ce qui le gênait. Un léger bruit de toc-toc le fit sursauter: C'était Hedwige à la fenêtre. Harry, fou de joie et de soulagement se précipita à la fenêtre, l'ouvrit et prit la chouette dans ses bras pour la mener à sa cage. Mais à ce moment, il découvrit que sa chouette était en piteux état. Elle d'habitude si blanche et si soigneuse était noire de boue et ses ailes tout abîmées. On voyait que par certains endroits des plumes avaient été arrachées. C'est alors que Harry eut un mauvais pressentiment. Pourquoi sa belle chouette était revenue après si longtemps, et pourquoi était-elle dans cet état? Paniqué, il entreprit de nettoyer et soigner l'oiseau. Mais à ce moment précis, il tomba par terre et se tordit de douleur. Il porta alors sa main à son front. Sa cicatrice le brûlait. Elle le brûlait tellement qu'il ne pouvait se relever et hurlait. Il hurlait si fort que l'oncle Vernon entra, furieux, dans la chambre de son neveu. Jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi, c'est alors que Mr Dursley fut pris de panique. Et si quelqu'un était réveillé dans la rue? Si quelqu'un entendait Harry hurler ainsi? Que se passerait-il? Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus longtemps. Harry avait cessé de se rouler par terre. Il s'était relevé, tant bien que mal, avait remis Hedwige dans sa cage, et avant que l'oncle Vernon aie dit quoi que se soit, il avait jeté un sort à sa valise pour la rendre toute petite et légère, avait enfourché son balais, emmitouflé dans sa cape d'invisibilité et avait disparu dans la nuit.  
  
Harry avait sentit le danger. Il n'était plus en sécurité à Privet Drive, quoi que dise Sirius, il devait se rendre à Poudlard, avec Dumbledore. Il regarda dans la rue. Les maisons étaient toutes petites, personne n'était encore levé, mais déjà le soleil se levait. Harry alla plus vite sur ses balais. Il devait se rendre au collège le plus rapidement passible. Il devait dire ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter et d'écrire un message pour Sirius. Il le verrait bientôt, et il serait en sécurité, loin de Voldemort. Car Harry en était sûr: Voldemort n'était pas loin, la seule fois où il avait eut si mal s'était en juin dernier, lorsqu'il avait assisté à la renaissance du Mage. Il devait donc fuir avant que Voldemort n'arrive à Privet Drive, avant que Voldemort ne le tue.  
  
Harry fut tiré de ses tristes pensées par un faible hululement. C'était Hedwige qui tentait de lui montrer quelque chose à sa patte: un message. Il le retira d'une main, l'autre tenant ses balais, la cape et la petite valise à laquelle était accrochée la cage de la chouette. Harry le lu et constata qu'il venait de Sirius. Le message était bref:  
  
"Harry, tu dois venir tout de suite à Poudlard, Voldemort est à ta recherche, il se dirige vers Privet Drive. Sirius"  
  
Alors Harry accéléra encore. Il devait absolument se rendre le plus tôt possible auprès de Dumbledore, le seul Mage dont Voldemort a peur.  
  
Lorsque en fin de journée Harry se trouva à Poudlard, il senti qu'il était sauvé. Il se posa alors sur la pelouse, et couru jusqu'à la porte où il frappa de toutes ses forces. Rusard, le concierge, lui ouvrit et lui dit de se rendre dans le bureau du directeur. Là-bas, il retrouva Dumbledore, plus vieux que jamais, avec sa barbe argentée, et d'immenses cernes noires sous les yeux. A côté de lui se trouvait un homme aux cheveux noirs et à la peau pâle. C'était Sirius Black. Il souriait, soulagé, mais anxieux tout de même.  
  
-Harry, te voilà enfin. Je suis heureux de constater que tu as reçu notre message avant que Voldemort ne te retrouve.  
  
Harry leur raconta alors ce qu'il s'était passé, Hedwige qui ne revenait pas, puis la douleur à sa cicatrice, et enfin sont départ précipité en pensant que Voldemort préparait un mauvais coup. Sirius, soulagé, le serra dans ses bras. Il lui dit alors que tout l'été, Dumbledore et lui-même avait travaillés à une formule magique pouvant anéantir le puissant sorcier. Ils y étaient venu à bout, mais ils avaient du sacrifier plusieurs de leurs nuits pour cela.  
  
-Nous avons besoin de ton aide pour la mettre en pratique. Il faut pour qu'elle agisse que une de ses victimes (toi), un de ses plus farouches opposants (Le professeur) et une personne le haïssant (moi) prononcent ensemble cette formule. Mais elle demande beaucoup d'énergie, et je voudrais que tu développes celle-ci pour te sauver, pour sauver le monde.  
  
-Alors que nous le fassions immédiatement.  
  
Harry était décidé, et rien ne le ferait changer d'avis. Malgré la fatigue et la faim causées par le voyage, il se sentait près à donner le meilleur de lui pour vaincre son pire ennemi, l'assassin de ses parents. Dumbledore se dirigea alors vers son armoire, en sorti un parchemin, et une photo de Tom Elvis Jedusor, Lord Voldemort du temps où il était encore à Poudlard. Les trois hommes se mirent côtes à côtes, Harry au centre, face à la photo du jeune homme aux cheveux sombres.  
  
-Prêts? demanda Dumbledore.  
  
-Prêts, répondirent Sirius et son neveu ensembles.  
  
-Alors concentrons-nous, et lisons à voix haute.  
  
Ils fermèrent les yeux, puis les rouvrir. Harry et les autres commencèrent donc:  
  
"Que le plus terrible fléau  
  
Qu'ai jamais connu le Monde  
  
Ici prenne fin  
  
A jamais pour l'éternité"  
  
Une fumée verte s'éleva alors du plancher et Harry se senti se soulever. Il sentait au même moment son esprit se vider de toutes pensés et il disparut de la salle pour se retrouver, transplané, dans une rue, face à Lord Voldemort. Harry ne s'en rendait pas compte, et le mage ne le voyait pas grâce au sortilège. Une voix s'éleva dans la tête de Harry, lui disant de lever sa baguette vers l'homme qui s'avançait vers lui. Alors Harry leva sa baguette, et un long filet rouge et or en sorti. Il alla s'entourer autour du corps de lord Voldemort, l'empêchant d'avancer, le faisant paniquer, car il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Puis, le filet recouvrit tout le corps, le faisant tomber. Le corps se débattait sous cette corde qui lui était invisible, il se débattait si bien que les liens se resserraient, et finir par le décomposer. Les liens magiques gardèrent enfermés en eux l'âme de Lord Voldemort, l'empêchant de s'envoler. Elle fini par s'enflammer devant les yeux de Harry, toujours hypnotisé.  
  
Au moment même où l'âme du mage prenait feu, l'image de Tom Jedusor s'effaçait de la photo dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Celui-ci regarda l'image s'estomper, pour finalement disparaître.  
  
-Lord Voldemort n'est plus. Harry, tu peux revenir.  
  
Presque aussitôt, Harry réapparu et épuisé, s'effondra sur le tapis pourpre recouvrant le plancher.  
  
-Que s'est-il passé? demanda t'il dans un souffle.  
  
-Tu as vaincu Lord Voldemort, lui expliqua son professeur. Lord Voldemort ne fera plus de mal à personne. 


End file.
